


metamorphosis

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute kinda, Post War, apothecary owner draco!, in which harry doesn't need to see draco's face to know it's draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: metamorphosis
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 17





	metamorphosis

The bell on Draco’s apothecary door jangles. He looks up from sorting his inventory to greet his customer, only for his words to die in his throat.

Harry Potter is standing in Draco’s apothecary, looking right at Draco with his disarming green eyes. For a frantic second, Draco thinks he’s been caught out, that Potter is here to arrest him, never mind that Draco hasn’t technically done anything illegal. And then he remembers his Glamour, donned everyday to be someone more acceptable than Draco Malfoy— a necessary metamorphosis.

Shaking himself, he says, “May I help you, sir?”

Potter’s eyes widen a bit, as if he’s surprised to be addressed, but he quickly walks up to the counter. “Yes, er, my roommate needs these supplies, if you’ve got them,” he slides Draco a list as he speaks.

Scanning the list, Draco wonders idly who Potter’s roommate is. Attempting to sound nonchalant, he asks, “Roommate can’t do their own shopping?”

Potter crooks a grin, “No, they’re too busy moving out.”

So not a girlfriend then. Or boyfriend, if the Prophet is to be believed about Potter’s sexuality. Not that it matters, Draco reminds himself, frowning slightly.

He clears his throat, “That’ll be five galleons and three sickles, sir.”

Potter’s smile turns tentative. “Get a drink with me, and let’s call it even. What do you say, Malfoy?”

Draco jerks, staring at Potter in mute shock. Fear and confusion grapple within him, but Potter looks completely genuine, not a hint of cruelty or humour on his face.

“Of course, you would be able to see through Glamours,” he manages faintly.

“I can’t,” Potter responds. He looks inexplicably apologetic about it.

“Tell me about it over a pint,” Draco finally suggests.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
